


Three's a Commitment

by Lavavulture



Series: One, Two, Three [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink meme fill] Dorian and Iron Bull are in an established relationship, and Cole is really attached to them individually and as a couple. When he becomes more human and begins to experience an awakened sexuality for the first time, he goes to Dorian and Iron Bull to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, it's just all porn. Porn as far as the eye can see.

“Now, Cole, listen closely to this part,” Dorian said, his nose nearly pressing against the book in his hand. “And when the Spirit of Compassion pressed its essence to the Lady Bernadette she felt the tear in the walls open and her husband was returned to her, whole and hale. Was that you? Did this actually happen?”

“I don’t know. It sounds nice,” Cole said, twining his arms around his knees. He was sitting slouched at Dorian’s feet in his alcove in the library.

“It does sound nice,” Dorian agreed with a wry chuckle. He stretched slightly in his chair, the movement drawing attention to his shoulders. Cole watched the fabric of his bright red and gold shirt stretch across the muscles and he shivered. He didn’t know why. 

Dorian yawned. “Have I really been prattling on for the entire afternoon? You shouldn’t let me take quite so much advantage of you.”

“I like listening to you,” Cole said, voice fervent. He did like listening to Dorian and that confused him as well because it didn’t matter what he was saying. He just liked his voice. It slipped down the back of Cole’s neck in a way that Varric’s deep, scratchy voice never did. 

Only one other person’s voice made him feel this way and that was the Iron Bull. This made the least amount of sense because their voices didn’t sound anything alike beyond the soft catch in their bickering that meant they loved one another.

“Well, I am fascinating.” Dorian smiled in that lopsided way he had, which whispered that he was joking about something that was true. Dorian pursed his lips. “I suppose I should go make sure that Bull hasn’t blinded any of Cullen’s soldiers with his new armor.”

Cole nodded slowly because that meant that Dorian wanted to take off the Iron Bull’s armor and replace its loss with his body. 

“You should.” Cole put the knuckle of his thumb in his mouth and bit down softly because the idea of it was sticking to the corners of his mind. He couldn’t make it go away, even if he listened to Leliana’s howling fears as hard as he could.

“You’re an amusing young man, Cole,” Dorian said, his voice slick and honeyed because in his head he was already aching underneath the Iron Bull’s strong, commanding hands.

Dorian let his hand press down once fondly on the top of Cole’s hat as he stood up from his chair and walked away. Cole sat for a long time, feeling that soft pressure like a sweet bruise.

 

Cole was curled up in the corner of his attic, back into the shadows where he normally let the cats sleep. His hands twitched around his legs as he listened to the sounds coming from the room attached to his space. He felt like he’d been running through the lush grass of the Emerald Graves as Cadash collected all the pretty stones she used to make them beautiful, shiny weapons and armor. She’d made Iron Bull a chest plate made of shimmery pink metal and he was wearing it while Dorian rode him, fingers slipping and sliding on the bright surface.

Dorian had complained at first but now he was desperate, delirious with desire. Cole could feel the desperation like it was weighing down his own limbs, echoed by the Iron Bull’s steady, warm lust, which banked hotter and hotter as the sweat slipped down Dorian’s slick chest.

Beautiful. He was beautiful. They were both beautiful and their beauty was swirling around like a storm in Cole as he pulled his limbs closer together, tighter in reaction to a frustration he couldn’t explain. 

People had sex all the time. The Iron Bull and Dorian more than most. He’d watched them before, idle and curious, but this felt so different.

Cole moved one of his legs, only slightly, and it sent a fresh wave of sensation up his body. He glanced down at the thickening bulge against his suddenly too-tight leathers and he whimpered slightly as Dorian moaned, as the Iron Bull grunted in encouragement.

He knew what people did when they felt like this but it seemed too unreal to put his hands like that on that part of himself, never used, rarely considered even when he bathed in Cadash’s apple-scented tub. Cole dropped a shaking finger down feather-light against that pulsing, covered flesh and he gasped, jerking his hand away to slap it against the wall behind him. Too much. It was far too much.

In his head and in the cool night air, Dorian and the Iron Bull made the familiar noises that signaled their time together was ending. Cole felt their releases rip through him, one and then the other, forceful and frightening. He doubled over his lap in what was nearly pain, sharp stabs pulling at him, rolling around in him.

“Oh!” Cole said, voice trembling as the sensation rose to a fever-pitch in him and then crested in a blinding light. He clenched his teeth against a feeling so strong and strange that it shoved every other person's feelings out of him.

He stayed bent over himself as he shook, coming back to awareness and the realization that he was slick inside his leathers. He felt relieved but lost, bone-weary and empty.

“Kid, are you okay?” Iron Bull asked from the other side of the shadows. 

 

Iron Bull watched Cole nearly jump out of his skin at the sound of his voice and it gave him pause. He’d heard him cry out on the other side of his bedroom door but he hadn’t expected to find him like this, curled up in the dark like a scared rabbit. The face he showed to Iron Bull below the wide brim of his hat was flushed, his pink mouth opened slightly.

“Kid?” Iron Bull asked again, scratching the back of his neck. This was cutting into his post-orgasmic afterglow a bit but he would rather throw himself down to the tavern floor from the attic than let Cole panic alone. “What’s wrong?”

“I-,” Cole began, voice thin, uncertain. He rose up on trembling legs, hands braced against the wall behind him. “I think I’m sick.”

“Yeah?” Iron Bull strode forward in two big steps, his hand against Cole’s forehead in the next moment. Cole first pushed against his hand and then jerked back from him, bouncing his shoulders against the wall and forcing a gasp out of his quivering mouth.

Iron Bull froze, both at Cole’s unexpected reaction and also to the smell his keen senses were picking up this close to him. He thought for a moment that it was him or Dorian but he knew those scents, separate and together, as well as he knew the smell of warm bread and good ale. This scent was new to him, fresh and tantalizing.

“The Iron Bull,” Cole said, his chest rising and falling with what Bull was realizing was frantic arousal. “I split apart and it burned inside and out but I can still feel it. Help me.”

“Let’s take a moment here, Kid,” Iron Bull said, taking a deep breath and nodding at Cole until he did the same. “I’m guessing you’ve never felt like this before.”

Cole shook his head so hard his hat went lopsided on his head, the pink flush on his neck and cheeks growing darker rose with every moment.

Iron Bull rubbed his suddenly dry mouth. He felt a spark of arousal light up in him at the situation but thankfully Dorian had worked him over enough that it was easily smothered. Cole didn’t need more complications right now. He glanced back at the closed bedroom door and considered.

“Wait here a second,” Iron Bull ordered and Cole nodded, his wide eyes trusting and pleading.

Iron Bull stomped back over to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Dorian was already half-asleep on the bed, his gorgeous body spread out over all the blankets like the bed-hog that he was.

“What was it?” Dorian asked, yawning around his pillow.

“Nothing. Go to sleep,” Iron Bull said and waited until his light eyes closed. Dorian would be too mortified to deal with this.

Once he was certain that he was asleep Iron Bull rummaged through his dresser until he found some of the clothes that Dorian had “accidentally” left there. Cole was taller than Dorian and thinner but his clothes would still work a hell of a lot better than anything Iron Bull had.

“Why are you stealing my clothes?” Dorian asked, his eyes still tightly shut when Iron Bull turned back around. “I admire your taste but surely you’re not going to try to wear them?”

“Nosy little mage,” Iron Bull said, fondly exasperated. “Come with me and I’ll show you what’s going on. But you need to let me handle it. _Bas_ always make such a big deal out of things and that’ll freak the Kid out more.”

“What’s wrong with Cole?” Dorian was fully awake now, sliding his legs over the end of the bed and reaching for his robe.

Iron Bull let his lips fall into a wary smirk and shrugged. “I think he’s going through puberty. All at once.”

 

Dorian thought that he was keeping his composure pretty well considering that Cole had taken Iron Bull’s suggestion to change his clothes as a direct command and begun stripping immediately in front of them. Iron Bull didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest because he was a hedonistic savage but Dorian felt a little dirty watching out of the corner of his eye as Cole stripped off his ragged clothes. He had a lean, strong body that Dorian didn’t think he’d ever be looking at like this, glistening with sweat and flushed pink all the way down to his chest.

“Here are some fresh clothes.” Dorian held out his hand and pointedly looked away. He’d put the yellow trousers Iron Bull had picked out back and brought a soft, blue pair of sleeping clothes which would go much better with Cole’s eyes and hair. Someone had to look out for Cole’s wellbeing and he couldn’t stand for it to be Iron Bull. The man wore pointed shoes. 

“Hmmm, here, clean yourself up with this first,” Iron Bull said gently, handing Cole a wet rag. 

Cole looked at it doubtfully for a moment. Dorian was becoming very afraid that Cole was going to need Iron Bull to tell him directly where he should be washing when he said something much worse.

“It hurts when I touch there,” Cole said his most uncertain voice, a soft whine under it like when Cadash had tried to mother him into eating her hearty dwarf soup up at the Storm Coast.

“Andraste,” Dorian murmured under his breath, unsure if he was more horrified by the statement or by the quick shiver of arousal it sent spiking up his spine. His father would be so pleased that all his worst fears about him were true. He was truly so committed to his love of men that even a benevolent spirit shaped like a pale, nervous young man was capable of stirring him.

“He was never happy to be right,” Cole said softly, eyes flitting over to Dorian and flitting back to the rag in his hands. “He would have given everything to be wrong. But that was what was really wrong.”

“None of that now, please, thank you,” Dorian said sharply. “Get yourself cleaned up and we can talk about the birds and the birds. Or whatever you prefer.”

Iron Bull growled out an amused warning to him but he shrugged. This had been his idea.

Cole closed his eyes, hands trembling as he ran the cloth over his body. Dorian didn’t watch because that would be far beyond the realm of decency but his mind helpfully supplied the image anyway, of Cole biting his lip nervously as he rubbed over his slick, spent flesh.

“Uhm.” The noise—breathy and startled—brought Dorian’s attention back to the situation at hand only to find Cole staring back at him, cheeks red and his lower lip worried from his teeth. 

“You saw it like it was while it was happening without looking,” Cole said. “How can you do that?”

“Dorian’s got a pretty good imagination,” Iron Bull said drily. “Ignore the lusty magister and get dressed. I want to talk about a few things with you in my room.”

“Lusty magister? Only in your perverted mind,” Dorian snapped but quietly because he was a bit embarrassed at being caught out fantasizing. Really, he couldn’t be blamed for it. This was a lurid scenario straight out of one of Varric’s terrible books.

 

Dressed Cole looked sweet and innocent in one of Dorian’s more conservative pairs of pajamas, legs crossed on Iron Bull’s bed. Iron Bull smiled crookedly at him as Cole ran his finger over the band of his hat sitting next to him and then set his hands very firmly down onto his thighs. He blinked in the next moment, rubbing at the silky fabric of Dorian’s sleeping bottoms, and Iron Bull rolled his eye. He’d picked out comforting and casual so of course Dorian had gone back for expensive and sensual instead.

“Now, Kid,” Iron Bull began, sitting down in the chair across from the bed, “You said this was the first time this happened. You’ve listened to us fuck before?”

Cole nodded and Dorian swore in disbelief under his breath, rubbing his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Cole said, looking up at Dorian with wide eyes. “You felt nice, safe and secure. I liked knowing that you were happy.”

“That’s okay,” Iron Bull said and the look he gave Dorian was pointed. “It’s better than dragging out everybody’s shit in the middle of fights. You were just curious, right?”

“Yes.” Cole lowered his eyes. “But it felt different this time. You’re both different now.”

“How?” Dorian said and then blanched. “Please don’t say anything that I’m going to regret.”

Iron Bull grinned again and tugged at the edge of Dorian’s thick robe, pulling him towards his lap. He could stand to hear Dorian’s secret romantic thoughts.

“No, that’s not right,” Cole murmured, eyes looking past them. “You are different, walls falling, ground firming, he smiles and it’s a blessing, but that’s not why. I’m different now. I want…”

“Sex?” Dorian offered helpfully. “That seems fairly obvious. You’re more fleshy now and it’s apparently wanting to try new things. Cadash will be thrilled when you start eating her out of house and hold.”

“No. Yes.” Cole huffed in frustration and Iron Bull squeezed Dorian’s knee in warning. 

“What do you want, Kid?” Iron Bull asked, voice low.

Cole’s mouth trembled. “You? Both…of you?”

Dorian felt the word like a fireball to the chest. He gaped over at Iron Bull for a brief moment but found little commiseration there. Iron Bull was just nodding like he’d known all along, which he probably had but only because he assumed that everybody wanted him, the big strutting peacock.

“Seems natural,” Iron Bull said, squaring his shoulders. “You see us together all the time and we’re your friends.”

Dorian felt like the last bit was directed more at him and he took a deep breath. Of course it was natural. He was a handsome man, Iron Bull was not completely tragic in the looks department, and they were both kind to Cole, unlike most people. It wasn’t unthinkable that he would develop an attraction to them even if Dorian had never thought of it before. 

“Yes, you’re my friends,” Cole said the word like it was sugar in his mouth. He shook his head. “But it’s different. Solas and Varric are my friends but I don’t want them like this.”

“Well,” Dorian began, perfectly willing to unwrap all of the many reasons why a person wouldn’t want Solas but Iron Bull grunted at him. “Solas and Varric aren’t intimate with one another. Thankfully.”

“But Cadash and Blackwall are, freedom from what they were, no more secrets, and I don’t want them either. Why is it just you?” Cole looked upset, as though he was being unfair to his other friends by not wanting to have sex with them.

“That’s just how it works,” Dorian said, leaning forward a bit. “You don’t get to choose who you find attractive, you just do.”

Iron Bull rubbed his back approvingly and although he was half-tempted to ice his fingers off for the condescension, it did warm Dorian’s heart. He wasn’t terrible with feelings, no matter what everybody who had ever met him before would say.

“Oh,” Cole said quietly, staring down at his hands for so long that Dorian worried that he had fallen into some sort of spirit coma. He glanced back up, peering plaintively at them from under the tangled strands of his hair. “Do you think that I’m attractive?”

 

“Yes,” Iron Bull said quickly, easily. He’d thought about it before, which wasn’t saying anything shocking since he thought about just about everybody at least once, but his fantasies about teaching Cole all about the ways his body could feel had been enjoyable. With some reluctance he leaned back in his chair, arm low on Dorian’s hip. “What I think you should do is—”

“I beg your pardon but you didn’t let me answer,” Dorian said in his huffiest voice. Normally Iron Bull was all about that posh arrogance but in this moment it made him frown. Dorian was a sweet man under his bluster but this was a delicate situation and he was a hurricane.

Cole turned his big, sad eyes to Dorian’s face like a lifeline and Iron Bull pressed his lips together.

“I do think that you’re attractive, Cole. You’re kind and intelligent and curious and that is very attractive.” Dorian paused and considered. “And you have rather lovely legs, truth be told.”

Cole looked down to his legs thoughtfully, fingers still tracing over the smooth fabric of the sleeping garment.

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow in surprise, feeling a rush of affection for Dorian that was way too soppy for words. He kissed the side of his head, right under the thicker thatch of his hair. Dorian smiled smugly back at him.

“Now, we should discuss what you should do next,” Dorian continued, rising gracefully out of Iron Bull’s lap.

“Right.” Iron Bull nodded. “Candy’s out because she’s gone back home to see her mom or something but I know this redheaded elf that’s really great.”

“Absolutely not.” Dorian frowned at Iron Bull. “We’re not going to pay someone for Cole’s first time. He’s going to sleep with us.”

Iron Bull blinked. Cole blinked.

“Really?” they said at the same time.

“Of course. Cole deserves the best and that’s clearly us.” Dorian smoothed down the collar on his robe and smiled brightly at Cole. “What do you think of that?”

 

Dorian sometimes felt like Iron Bull was always getting the upper hand on him, with his aggressive and outlandish flirting and his prodigious sexual history. So it felt good to see him so surprised at what seemed like an obvious solution. 

Certainly he’d been shocked at first by Cole’s admission but it hadn’t taken Dorian long to see the appeal of it. Cole was often unsettling and invasive but he was also as adorable as a clingy kitten with the body of a hardworking highway bandit. Dorian wasn’t about to let some stranger teach him about sex, not when he was so often misunderstood even by the people who cared for him.

“I,” Cole started, hesitant lilt in his voice as he looked at Iron Bull.

“Dorian’s right,” Iron Bull said, rubbing his lip with his thumb, thoughtful. “You want us, we want you. It makes sense.”

“Of course it does.” Dorian sat down on the bed next to Cole and carefully put his hand on top of his. “But it’s up to you, Cole. You mustn’t feel like you have to do anything that you’re not comfortable doing.”

“Yeah. You can keep watching us if that feels better but we’re happy to have you in the middle of it if that’s what you want.” Iron Bull paused and Dorian could practically see the moment when he realized his unintentional double entendre. Incredible.

“I do want to,” Cole said, apparently satisfied with whatever he’d gleaned from Iron Bull in that last statement. “I want to understand.”

“Wonderful. Let’s start slow, shall we? Can I kiss you, Cole?”

“Why you first?” Iron Bull asked, disgruntled.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Because I’m a better kisser. We don’t want Cole slobbering all over whatever poor soul he beds next.”

“That’s not true,” Cole whispered. “You like the way that Iron Bull kisses you, taking without malice or pity.”

“Don’t be difficult,” Dorian admonished. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

 

Cole felt the question and the questions behind it slip into his overworked head. Dorian was confident over and under, after he’d pushed aside his apprehension and doubt. Iron Bull had worried, too much, too fast, but that was slipping away as images filled him that made the ache in Cole’s body throb freshly renewed.

“Yes,” Cole said, to his question and to all the ones attached to it. “I do want that.”

“Good man,” Dorian said, pleased, mustache twitching a bit with his lips. Cole wondered what the mustache would feel like against his skin and then suddenly he knew because Dorian’s mouth was on his, soft and slight.

It tore through him, every feeling he’d been lost in before resurfacing. He reached up, blind, closing his fingers around the collar of Dorian’s shirt and pulling. More. He needed more.

“Gentle now,” Dorian murmured into his mouth. He leaned his head more and his mouth slotted perfectly over his. Cole whimpered in surprise as Dorian licked at his lips but it was so clear what he should do in response, he could feel the memories of a thousand kisses against his plump mouth. Cole twined his tongue around his and felt lost.

They pulled away, Cole panting and Dorian looking less than completely composed. Dorian’s mouth lifted on one side as he slid his thumb down Cole’s throat, coming to rest on the dip in his collarbone, right above the front of the loose blue shirt. “Such a lovely color on you.”

“Dorian,” Cole said, pulling again on his collar. “Please.”

“Of course,” Dorian said, voice low. He wrapped his arms around Cole’s shoulders and kissed him again, fiercer, deeper.

“Stop taking all the fun. It’s my turn,” Iron Bull said, his voice much closer than before. Dorian and Cole pulled apart and there he was, standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his massive chest as he regarded them with heated interest.

“By all means.” Dorian nodded and suddenly Cole found himself in Iron Bull’s arms as if by magic. Iron Bull kissed him differently than Dorian, less heat and teasing, more force and command. He kissed him like he was in complete control over him, over his rising pleasure and growing desperation.

Cole moaned into his mouth and Iron Bull chuckled, pulling away, giving Dorian a smug grin. “Don’t mess with the Bull, Dorian.”

“Hmmm,” Dorian murmured. “So that’s how this is going to be.”

 

Iron Bull kissed Cole for a several moments, hands working under the silk fabric of his shirt. Dorian watched with growing excitement when Iron Bull suddenly pulled back and Cole yanked the shirt off, dropping it to the ground with little care. Dorian hummed a bit in disapproval—it was fine Orlesian silk after all and Iron Bull’s floor was a disaster area—but he simply picked it up and set it on a table. 

“How’s that?” Iron Bull asked, rubbing his thumb down Cole’s chest, over his pebbling nipple. 

“This is better, brighter and bold,” Cole said and leaned forward, taking one of Iron Bull’s nipples between his teeth and biting.

Iron Bull grunted in approval and Dorian clapped lightly, rising up from the bed. He pressed himself against Cole’s back.

“Wonderful instincts. But I suppose you have a natural advantage,” Dorian said, sweet as caramel, as he ran his hands along Cole’s broad shoulders, his flat stomach. Cole froze under Iron Bull’s hand on his head and sighed. He straightened back up and went in for more forceful kisses from Iron Bull.

Dorian played with the ties holding Cole’s soft bottoms on, kissing along his shoulders. He had a tender little collection of freckles right at the very base of his back, right before it began to dip down to his ass. Dorian found it utterly charming. He wanted to lick at them with his tongue for a few hours but Cole’s muffled groans had begun to take on a more eager edge.

“Let’s move this along a bit,” Dorian murmured, undoing the ties and let the loose sleeping bottoms slide down Cole’s legs. Then he reached around and took Cole’s long erection in hand. The reaction was electrifying.

“Oh, that’s—Dorian!” Cole pulled away from Iron Bull with a gasp, trying to crane his neck back enough to see Dorian. He was hard and hot in Dorian’s hand and so sensitive that every little movement made him shake.

“Easy now,” Iron Bull said and Dorian knew the command was as much to him as to Cole. Dorian huffed. He knew what he was doing.

“I’ll bet that feels much better than just hearing it in your head.” Dorian kissed a newly discovered little patch of freckles on Cole’s left shoulder and stroked him firmly. “Ah, you’d love having it in my mouth. I’m very good at that.”

Suddenly Cole turned around like a blur and before Dorian could react he found himself on his back on the bed while being kissed artlessly, desperately. It was deeply erotic and he could only moan in appreciation as Cole rutted against him, his thick robe shoved open by quick hands.

 

Iron Bull watched Dorian and Cole wind around one another. He could get used to the sight. Very, very used to it. He’d been worried that Cole might be nervous about the whole situation but once he’d gotten the hang of it, he’d really put his whole spirit into the act.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Dorian said in between long, heated kisses. He’d returned his hand down between Cole’s legs and was stroking him with those little teasing movements that Iron Bull loved so much. Iron Bull wanted to warn him that he was probably going to set Cole off like a volcano if he kept that up but the kid seemed to be pretty okay with the whole thing.

“What would you like next, Cole?” Dorian reached his hand and ran it down Cole’s long back, lightly. “Would you like me to take you in my mouth? Or do you have somewhere else you’d like this to go?”

Cole whimpered low, burying his head in Dorian’s neck. “It’s too much, to think and to feel and to do. Dorian, please, I want more but I don’t know how to do everything at once.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Iron Bull said, eying Cole’s firm backside. Dorian caught his eye over Cole’s shoulder and smirked.

“I’m certain you do. Would you like that, Cole? Do you want Iron Bull to take you? You can just stay right here and let him do all the heavy lifting. He’s good at that.” Dorian waited for Cole’s sharp nod before sliding his legs in between his and spreading them out. Dorian licked his lips at Iron Bull and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that wicked, tempting man.

Iron Bull reached into over to the drawer and pulled out a thick bottle of oil. He drew to the bed and let his hand slide down Cole’s back, tangling for a moment with Dorian’s fine-fingered hand. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down and I will,” Iron Bull promised and Cole nodded. “Here we go.” 

 

Cole moaned, an almost pained sound, as Iron Bull worked his fingers into him, slowly, steadily. It didn’t hurt, at least not as he measured pain from a brief lifetime of so much of it, but it was nearly overwhelming. He buried his face in Dorian’s neck and panted wet-mouthed kisses to the skin there. Dorian sighed in pleasure, stretching his body out longer underneath him.

“You’re doing just fine,” Dorian murmured at Cole’s next choked cry. 

“You still okay there, Kid?” Iron Bull asked. Cole could feel his concern and it felt almost as good as the smooth, thick pressure, almost as wonderful as Dorian’s body hot against him. He opened his mouth to respond, reassure, but a moan came out instead. 

“Let the poor man feel something without you fussing over him like a goat-herder.” Dorian wound his fingers up in Cole’s long, ragged hair and pulled lightly, revealing his flushed face. “You’re ready for more, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Cole said immediately, hips moving against his reflexively. That was the word that was clear in the roaring maelstrom in his head. More. He wanted more. He’d never wanted so much for himself before and it would have been terrifying if it didn’t feel so good.

“Okay,” Iron Bull said, powerful but his hand was gentle as he moved his fingers, crooking them inside him and Cole shrieked. He shrieked and it felt like the noise was coming from someone else because he hadn’t told his voice to do anything in the face of all that shocking, rolling pleasure.

“Oh, oh,” he whined and Dorian breathed harder against him. He was firm under him and Cole realized that his pleasure felt good to him. It made the warm sensations in his body flare up along with Cole’s aching joy. That made him so happy that he reached up, catching Dorian’s ear between his teeth, biting gently, just the way he suddenly knew he liked it.

“You’re treasure, Cole,” Dorian said, shivering. He reached down and grabbed Cole, spreading him for Iron Bull, and suddenly he felt a thick pressure sliding against him, bigger and hotter than his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Iron Bull asked patiently, but Cole could feel the growing tension under his voice. 

“I don’t know,” Cole said because he never waited to lie to his friends but he pressed against that thick pressure just the same. “The Iron Bull, I want you anyway, now.”

“And you call me a tease.” Dorian laughed, huskily, and then moaned with him as Iron Bull pushed in, so slow, so careful.

 

If Cole had been frantic before it was nothing to the wildness unleashed when Iron Bull fucked into him. Cole was moaning, gulping in air, and rubbing his slick cock against Dorian. His pleasure was almost frightening in its intensity.

“Breathe, Cole,” Dorian murmured, licking the shell of his ear and gripping his hips hard as Iron Bull began moving. “You need to breathe.”

“No, I—remember the need—b-but it’s not real. Oh, Dorian!” Cole clenched his strong legs around him. 

“You’re doing good, Kid,” Iron Bull said, pistoning his hips like he wasn’t affected at all by this. However Dorian could see the strain in his neck and knew how much he wanted to go wild on Cole. He wouldn’t, of course. At least not this time.

“Next time,” Cole whispered, hotly, eyes wide. “I want more.”

Dorian nodded and Cole screwed his eyes shut, taking Iron Bull’s measured thrusts until one time caught him just the right way. He cried out once, the sound so shocked that Dorian wasn’t surprised to feel the hot slickness of his release against his skin.

“Beautiful,” Dorian said and although Cole was sticky and tangled and red as a tomato, it was absolutely true. He held him tightly as the last shocks of his release ran through him, stroking his hair. 

Iron Bull pulled out of him and stroked himself as he watched Cole slide his cheek against Dorian’s shoulder and then move down.

“And what are you planning there?” Dorian asked, amused and aroused as Cole gathered down by his cock.

“I can do this,” Cole said, seemingly more to himself. “I can see how now.”

Dorian moaned, delighted as Cole took him in his mouth, swallowing him down as though he’d done it for years. He didn’t last long under this surprise attack and when he did come, Cole’s eyes widened around his cock. He pulled away a moment, throat moving. 

“Come here,” Iron Bull demanded. Cole went eagerly back up into his arms and Iron Bull kissed him savagely, licking into his mouth and stealing what was left. He pulled Cole’s hand down to his cock and they stroked him together until he came, splattering against Dorian’s poor slick thighs.

“Such a mess,” Dorian said disapprovingly but smiled when Iron Bull deposited Cole back onto the bed before moving away. Cole cuddled up to him, mouth opening in a sweet, pink yawn. “What did you think of that, Cole?”

“I liked all the parts, even when I couldn’t see,” Cole said sleepily, barely moving when Iron Bull began gently cleaning his long, wet limbs. “I think it can be good not to know. Then it’s a nice surprise.”

“You’re a wonderful student. I’m very pleased.” Dorian pulled Cole in closer as Iron Bull joined them on the bed. “Of course there’s always room for improvement.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some things I want to show you,” Iron Bull said, ruffling up Cole’s hair and wrapping his large arm around him.

“We certainly can’t throw you out into the world after just one lesson. You’re just not ready.” Dorian kissed his cheek and was delighted when he blushed, warm and happy.

“Okay,” Cole said, eyes falling shut. “You should show me more then.”

“Deal,” Dorian and Iron Bull said at the same time.


End file.
